


A Nice Surprise

by KuroBakura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Gay Male Character, Good Loki, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets a surprise from his lover, Lavell while having a conversation in the study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Loki stood near a shelf his study, reading a book that he randomly picked from the shelf. As he turned a page in the book, Loki heard footsteps coming towards the door. Not even two seconds after that, there was a knock at the door. He turned around.

“Come in.” Loki said. The door opened and someone walked into the room. A smile came across Loki's face. It was Loki's elven lover (and secret, too...for Lavell's sake), Lavell. Loki and him met during one of Loki's travels and they have never have be and been very close apart since. To be honest, Loki never wants them to be apart. _Ever_. Lavell feels the same way about Loki. Also, both of them had at least one similar interest when it came to people they despised. Both of them _hated_ Odin with a passion. Lavell for different reasons but he even hated him before him and Loki ever crossed paths.

“Ah, Lavell. Is there any thing you need?” Loki asked.

“Well, kind of, but it is not exactly anything that I need.” Lavell replied. Lavell was manly for an elf but was feminine in some places but his voice sure wasn't..that's for sure. It was even deeper than Loki's but not too deep and no more than a tad bit deeper that Thor's. Not to mention, that Lavell and Thor are around the same height (Lavell is about an inch taller than Thor) but Thor has more muscle.

“Oh?” Loki asked, now starting to feel curious and a bit worried at the same time. Lavell took a deep breath.

“I have noticed that you have been feeling down for the past few days.” Lavell explained. Loki has felt like this but not because of any thing Lavell has done. Loki did not even know why he felt like this in the first place but he does.

“...Was _I_ that obvious?” Loki asked.

“I'm afraid so, my dear.” Lavell replied. Loki closed his book and sighed.

“I apologize. It has nothing to do with you but still. I did not mean to make you feel concerned.” Loki told him.

“Apologize for what? Loki, we have our days. Nothing to be sorry about. Plus, I care about you and I am always going to care about you because I love you.” Lavell said then started walking over to Loki. When Lavell got close enough to him, he put his hand under Loki's chin and Loki looked up at him, blushing.

“And if there is any thing I could do to cheer you up, you can always tell me..” Lavell said to him. Loki heard him but he was too distracted by his lover's mint-green eyes. Lavell noticed this and got an idea. He suddenly pulled Loki closer to him and kissed his lips. Loki was at first surprised by what his lover just did but then, he wrapped his arms around Lavell and both of them continued to kiss (which was more like making out). Loki felt like putty in Lavell's arms. Well, he always tended to feel like that around him, no matter what he was doing. He did not even have to touch Loki and Loki would feel like this. After a minute, they stopped and looked at each other. Loki was panting and blushing as he looked at him. A smirk appeared on Lavell's face.

“I see that got your attention, Darling.” Lavell said to him.

“Yes, you you did. That truly was...a nice surprise.” Loki said back. Lavell's smirk went from a smirk to a smile. Loki and Lavell let go of each other and held hands.

“Thank you.” Loki told him. Lavell kissed Loki's forehead and then put his forehead against Loki's. Loki let out a small and delightful giggle.

“You're welcome, dear.” Lavell said back. Loki was finally feeling happy again. More happier that he has felt he has been for the past few days.

“I love you.” Loki said. Loki realized what he just said to him but he did not feel weird about it at all. Lavell looked at him in his eyes.

“I love you, too and I am always going to love you for the rest of my life, if you want me to.” Lavell said back.

“Please...don't stop because I am not going to stop loving you either.” Loki told him

“Then I won't, love.” Lavell said back to him.. Lavell kissed the upper bridge of Loki's nose and then both men embraced each other, thinking:

 

“.. _Good_.”

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
